


Better Than Before

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Jimmy Havoc One Shots [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Better Than Before

Everyone always says that injuries happen… Accidents happen… while that’s true, when it actually happens to you it can be absolutely terrifying. Even now you still remember it. You still remember landing on the mat with a sickening thud. You still remember the way your body was twisted. You still remember staring up at the lights and not being able to move. You still remember the look on Jimmy’s face when you told him you couldn’t feel anything. You remember the tears in his eyes.

You shuddered as you remembered how scared you’d been at the thought you’d never walk again. Jimmy had spent every single day at the hospital with you, only going home because you begged him to get some sleep. Every day you wondered if he would actually come back… And every day he came back, either with chocolates or flowers.

Jimmy was there with you when you started to get some feeling back. He’d been absent-mindedly been rubbing your foot and you suddenly told him off because it was tickling. He nearly fell out of his chair when you said that.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
“Don’t make me break this door down!” yelled Jimmy, banging on the bathroom door. “{Y/N} let me in!”

You’d locked yourself in the bathroom of the rehab clinic after another failed attempt at forcing your legs to work enough to walk. You felt like a failure. You were beyond frustrated.

Jimmy managed to pick the lock and was soon sat on the floor next to you.

“I-I’m such a failure,” you sobbed.

“No you’re not,” Jimmy said firmly.

“Yes I am! I can’t even get my damn legs to work properly! I’m gonna be stuck in this fucking chair for the rest of my life!”

“No, you’re not. You are doing so well. You’re getting stronger every day {Y/N},” Jimmy reassured.

“I just wish… I want to turn back the clock to before…”

“I know you do baby, but it’s not possible. I fucking wish it was,” Jimmy sighed. “But I promise you, we are going to get through this together, alright?”

“O-okay.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

2 years it took, but here you were, ready to make your huge PROGRESS return. Only a few people knew you were there… just in case you chickened out at the last minute. Your nerves were through the roof. You jumped when Jimmy slipped his arms around you from behind.

“You ready darlin’?” he asked quietly.

You nod and Jimmy helps you into your jacket and hands you your mask that matches his.

“Let’s go cause a little… Havoc,” Jimmy smirked.

You laughed lightly and followed him out onto the stage. The second you heard the crowd your nerves disappeared. It’d felt like you had never been gone. You were back and better than before… all thanks to Jimmy fuckin’ Havoc.


End file.
